


Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad?

by Indykitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indykitty/pseuds/Indykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is lost and then found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Poem inspired by "Why does my heart feel so bad?" By Moby

Clint:  
Tears fall down my face? Gazing upwards, pressing myself against the headstone. Rain falls down. Why does my heart feel so bad? Why does my soul feel so bad? There is nothing nothing… (Empty vodka bottle hits the ground)  
(They say not my fault)  
( Hurt heart)  
(Destroyed soul)  
(Nothing) 

Keeping me here …

Nothing…

Cold wet sleep wraps around me like a soaked grey blanket as I hold on to the one thing I have left to me. 

Slowly awaken to warm arms wrapped around me. Inhale a familiar scent? Phil? Eyes slowly open to see that I am not alone,

Far away from the one I love.

 

Phil.


End file.
